The Beginning
The Beginning is the first episode of this serie. In this episode Daniel and his friends infiltrate in a LuthorCorp base and something happens to them. _________________________________________________ Daniel Is a 14 years old reporter at his school newspaper. He is investigating a LuthorCorp. base in Smallville and, he decided to ask to his friends to infiltrate in the base with him to look for clues that will incriminate the LuthorCorp. of unknown illegal experiments. Daniel managed to convince 5 of his friends to go with him, they where: Mariana (Daniel's secret crush), Inês, Diana, Cassandra and Leandra. The school was over and the five of them devised a plan to enter into the LuthorCorp base. So they told their parents that were having a sleepover in someone's house and ran to the Base. Once there, they divided in three groups, Inês and Diana (BF's), Cassandra and Leandra, and Daniel and Mariana. All groups went to different locations of the base. Now Cassandra and Leandra who were in the left side of the base were reading some papers on a desk when they found a document saying "list of patients" and another one saying "list of prisoners". While Cassandra was reading the documents Leandra noticed that a security guard was arriving and warned Cassandra. Cassandra and Leandra hided under the desk and the security guard entered in the room. Leandra grabbed a Paperweights and threw It against a wall, and when the guard lowered to see what hapenned Cassandra quickly got up and kicked the guard who hit with his head against the wall and fell unconscious, and Leandra and Cassandra got out of the base. Inês and Diana were in the right side of the base when they find tranquilizer guns. They decided to stay with them because it might come in handy. Two guards appeared and Inês and Diana hided behind a pillar. The Guards were almost finding Diana and Inês and Diana saw a spray can, she quickly grabbed it and sprayed the guards with it and they fell unconscious. Turns out that The spray can had soporific gas, Diana keept it in her bag. Inês also found a container with an unknown substance and keept it hoping that it might be a usefull clue and ran back to Cassandra and Leandra. Daniel and Mariana who were in the center of the base were attacked by a guard. Daniel who was a skilled hand-to-hand combat punched the guard and pushed him away, then the guard punched Mariana and she falls but still conscious. Seeing what he did, Daniel punched the guard again and the guard almost fell. Then Mariana kicks the guard and he falls, hitting with his head and faints. Then, Mariana and Daniel enter in a room. Mariana finds a document about a meteor shower that hapenned 5 years ago. It looks like LuthorCorp. has been researching about the meteor shower and the utilities that the meteor rocks have. Daniel found a box and opened it. Inside it there was a green meteor rock. Mariana and Daniel keeped the meteor rock and the document and came back to their friends. It was late and they decided to go home. The next day they all joined in the school and Daniel says he has been studying all the clues and says: - LuthorCorp. has been testing a strange serum in people made with liquid meteor rock. -But Why? -asks Diana Daniel answers: -I dont know but most of the people injected with this serum desspeared. -Or died -says Leandra -Exactly LuthorCorp. makes them dessapear, they erase everything about them. And that's not all, the people that survived the serum are being kept prisoners in the base in another level... a secret level hidden from every one there are even people on that base that don't know what they do there really...-said Daniel. Mariana then says: -We should go back there and search for that secret level. Then Cristiana, Mariana's best friend says: -This time I wanna go too. Leandra says: I'm not going this time, I've got something to do tonight. Cassandra (who is Leandra's best friend) tells Leandra: -Yeah right your afraid -No I'm not -says Leandra. Diana Yells: SHUT UP!!! Inês says: and what... we just tell our parents we are going to someone's home again? Daniel says: Well... i can't think in anything else. We see each other tonight at the base. Then they all set up a story to their parents and went to the base. That day Daniel downloaded a file from the internet to teach them how to use weapons. They all learned how to use it and were ready to sneak into the base. After some time searching for an elevator or stairs finally Cristiana finds an elevator. They all enter in the elevator and saw a button saying "33.1". Thinking that it was suspicious Daniel and his friends decided to take a look. When they got there they saw a lot of prisoners. Suddenly a guy creates tornado on his jail scaring Mariana and making her jump to Daniel's arms making her then blush. Daniel goes in direction of that man and asks: -What did they do to you? The man answers: -This idiots injected me with some kind of shit and I passed out and then when I woke up I was creating a giant ciclone that killed all the cientists around me but then they shot me with a tranquilizer dart and then I was here. Daniel says: don't worry we are going to publish this on the journal and everyone will know what they have been doing here. They decided to go back and before they enter in the elevator a gas cloud surrounded them. After being exposed to the gas for some time they enter in the elevator and managed to get out of the base. The next day Diana, Inês, Cristiana, Mariana, Leandra and Cassandra decide to go see what Daniel is doing in the highschool newspaper known as "The Torch". When arriving they see the journal has been vandalizaed and Daniel was trying to clean it up. Diana says: -What hapenned? Daniel says: -LuthorCorp took all the clues we had, the documents, the serum and they just didn't took the weapons and the meteor rock because I have them at home. Mariana then says: Leave that and come with me, we'll deal with this later come on i'll cheer you up. Daniel couldn't say no to Mariana and went with her. While going to the school bar Mariana says: -Oh no... Daniel I decided I'm not hungry any more. Daniel says: -What's up? Mariana answers: -Paquete is there and I can't stand him any more he's so anoying. João Paquete was a guy from Mariana and Daniel's class that liked Mariana and is allways after her. Mariana continues: -I don't want him to see me! Daniel then says: - Mariana... I don't think he can see you!!! Mariana says: -Of course he will see me. Daniel continues: -No he wont, look at your hands!... Mariana look at her hands and she sees that she was invisible and then she quickly goes back to normal. Category:Season 1